Birthday Surprise
by Harpiebird
Summary: RoguePeter. Peter forgets about Rogue’s birthday.


**Birthday Surprise**

**Fandom:** X-Men/Heroes Crossover

**Summary:** Peter forgets about Rogue's birthday.

**A/N:** Written for _Crossovers100_ (LJ Community) Prompt: Birthday. It's a little rush, but it's cute and kind of fluffy, I thought.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

- - - - -

"You would think he would remember!"

"I'm sure he's just playing with you, you know he never forgets anything about you." Jubilee stated, comforting an upset Rogue.

"I know, I know…" Rogue sighed in defeat. "But, he has barely acknowledged me all day. Even to kiss me good morning – he's always done that since we moved our rooms together even when he had to get up early for a mission."

"Come on, you have to be kidding!" Jubilee laughed.

"Why?" Rogue asked, confused.

"What the hell is that man on?!" asked Jubilee, jokingly. "Damn… if a guy did that everyday… man, what I wouldn't do for that."

Rogue shook her head, "That's not the problem, Jubs."

"Yes I know he forgot your birthday yadda yadda." Jubilee got up from the bed. "Come on, mopey birthday girl – let's get some cake and ice cream and drown in our sorrows in them."

With Jubilee pulling her up and pushing her out of her bedroom, Rogue didn't have a say in the matter so she didn't waste energy complaining. Besides she felt like she wanted to at least eat the cake Ororo made for her and her favorite ice cream Jubilee bought for her.

The mansion was unusually silent tonight, but it was close to nine and most of the children at the mansion would be sleeping or at least supposed to be sleeping, so as they walked towards the kitchen Rogue didn't think about it.

Jubilee led her into the darken kitchen and turned the light on before pushing Rogue towards the refrigerator. "I'll get the bowls, you get the goods."

"Fine," Rogue stated, before opening the freezer to get the two of four containers of ice cream, one Vanilla Cookie Dough for herself and the other a Rocky Road for Jubilee. After setting them out on the island in the middle of the room, she turned back to the refrigerator and took out the cake.

"Well, you cut pieces for us, I'll get the soda." Jubilee stated, leaving the room. The soda was hidden from the children constantly, but most of the time they were able to find it anyway.

Rogue did what Jubilee stated. She scooped up ice cream and put them into two separate bowls for each of them. However, when she went to cut the cake, something sparkled on it.

Confused, Rogue leaned in closer to get a better look. Looked like an earring. _Eww… never mind about the cake; Bet Ororo's looking for that,_ Rogue thought to herself, moving to pick it out of the cake. She cringed slightly at the thought of not eating the most delicious looking cake she ever had.

But when she picked the earring out of the cake she found out that it wasn't quite an earring. It was a ring - a very beautiful ring.

Confused, she studied the ring in her hand. A few seconds later, arms wrapped around her waist as a body pressed against her back. "Will you marry me?"

Mouth dropping wide as she realized just what the ring was and who it was from. Never in a million years had she expected this to happen to her. Never in a million years. She thanked whatever gods that were out there that she met Peter Petrelli.

Turning around in his arms, Rogue smiled, "Yes!"

Excited, Peter brought Rogue into a _very_ satisfying kiss. Moaning against his lips, Rogue broke the kiss although she wished she didn't. But they needed to breath, which they happen to forget sometimes when they are too consumed with each other. Rogue held the ring out to him, which he took with a kiss of her hand. Taking her hand gently into his, Peter slid the ring onto her right ring finger.

Smiling brightly, but squinting up at him, Rogue smacked his arm after he was done. Peter looked towards her in surprise. "What are you hitting me for?"

"I can't believe you made me think you forgot all about me!" Rogue stated, trying to sound annoyed, but she was too busy looking at the beautiful diamond ring with a silver band. "I love you, but promise you won't do this kind of thing again."

"I love you too, I promise never to do this kind of thing again." Peter repeated with a smile brightened his face. Rogue laughed.

"Good, now I want some cake and Cookie Dough." Rogue stated, turning from him and cutting out a piece of cake without another word, bringing Peter to laugh happily as he held onto her from the back.

**THE END.**


End file.
